Reflexiones de un demonio
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Los pensamientos de Annie antes de heredar su poder titan. También antes de la batalla de Trost, y al ser derrotada por Eren. Obsequio para Incógnita Lectora, en el intercambio de fanfics de la página "Attack on fanfics".


**Reflexiones de un demonio**

Pronto será la selección de quienes heredarán los poderes titan, ¡Míralos! Todos ellos, deseosos de obtener ese "privilegio", ese "honor"…

¿Porqué es un privilegio? ¿Un honor?

Nos condenan a morir dentro de 13 años... Y de todas maneras, no es como si no fuéramos a morir antes en alguna de las guerras de Marley.

Somos demonios, o eso nos dicen a cada rato... A cada maldito momento.

Nuestros antepasados casi destruyen el mundo... ¡Tenemos sangre de inocentes en nuestras manos!

Ymir Fritz, y su pacto con el demonio.

Pero... ¿Y Marley?

Damos la vida por Marley, entrenamos y entregamos todo. Zeke, ¡El futuro titan bestia y jefe de guerra entregó incluso a sus padres a Marley!... Sus padres.

Y ese chico... Colt Grice, lo enlistaron un año después de que yo ingresé al programa guerrero, todo por salvar a su familia gracias a que su tío fue un traidor a Marley.

Entregamos nuestras vidas a Marley.

Sacrificamos nuestras familias por Marley... Incluso, mi padre me entrega a mí a Marley.

Todo por Marley.

Pero es Marley quien inicia una, y otra, y otra guerra contra todas las naciones del mundo.

Marley declara la guerra, y somos los demonios los que tenemos qué pelearla para demostrar nuestro amor y lealtad a Marley, y que su territorio crezca.

Los marleyanos no son los que manchan sus manos de la sangre de los inocentes del medio oriente, o de las naciones del norte, o del Oeste.

Ellos no son demonios como nosotros los erdianos, ni ninguno de sus ancestros hizo pacto alguno con el diablo... Pero son quienes nos mandan a mancharnos las manos de sangre inocente por ellos, y son los que tienen al mundo siempre en guerra.

Son ellos los que escogen a niños pequeños para ser sus soldados y "tener el honor" de portar a uno de los titanes. Convencen a nuestros padres con la promesa de que, si logramos obtener un titan, nosotros y nuestras familias seremos marleyanos honorarios.

Guerrero elegido...

Marleyano honorario...

¡Sí claro! Como si fuera del ghetto nos miraran distinto sólo por portar otro color en la banda erdiana que llevamos siempre en el brazo izquierdo.

Como si por portar un titan los altos mandos del ejército escucharan nuestra voz, ¡Sólo hay qué ver a los guerreros actuales! Tan invisibles y repudiados como nosotros... Pero con el honor de portar un titan.

¿A quién de ellos terminaré devorando cuando me transformen en un titan sin razón ni voluntad propia? ¿Qué poder tendré el "honor" de heredar?

Algo es seguro, no seré la próxima titan bestia, Zeke ganó ese puesto por sacrificar a sus padres... Muchos podrán juzgarlo, pero cuando lo vi con sus abuelos y cómo son con él, no pude evitar pensar en mi padre, y en que yo también haría algo tan radical y definitivo como eso si fuera por salvarlo.

La amable Pieck, siempre con una sonrisa hasta para mi que siempre me aparto de todos. ¿Porqué una niña así tiene qué estar metida en todo esto? Es alguien muy dulce, y su inteligencia es sobresaliente. Cada que se me acerca buscando mi amistad... ¿Porqué, Pieck? ¿Porqué tenemos qué ser compañeras en esto? ¿Porqué no sólo pudimos ser dos niñas normales que son amigas?... Amigas... Qué peculiar concepto.

Marcel y Porko... ¿Qué? ¿No era suficiente con sacrificar y entregar a Marley a uno de sus hijos y decidieron mandarlos a los dos? Los dos son candidatos perfectos a heredar titanes... ¿Porqué tú, Marcel?

No puedo decir nada de Bertholdt, de nuevo, si mi padre estuviera mal de salud igual que el suyo, también haría esto para que lo atiendan... Espero y Marley cumpla su promesa, y el padre de Bertholdt tenga la mejor atención médica disponible. No es algo que uno desee para otros, pero si es por eso, Bertholdt, espero que sí heredes uno de los poderes titan.

Hay, Reiner. Siempre te frustras y hasta lloras por no ser tan "bueno como nosotros". Das todo tu esfuerzo pero nunca es suficiente.

No eres un líder como Marcel, no eres un prodigio como Zeke, ni un genio como Pieck, o dominas las artes marciales como lo hago yo... Eres afortunado, Reiner, tú no compartirás este destino con nosotros.

Erdia, Marley... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Uno casi destruye el mundo, y si el Rey Fritz libera a sus titanes, lo podría volver a hacer... Pero el otro también está destruyendo a otras naciones en cada guerra, aún si somos los demonios quienes hacemos el trabajo sucio.

Erdia, Marley... Los dos son la misma mierda.

* * *

—Annie —¡Vaya, vaya! Uno no puede ponerle un dedo a Eren encima sin que corras hacia él—. Enséñame a mi.

Sonrío, esto será interesante —estas técnicas de defensa funcionan con humanos, no sé qué tan útiles sean para bestias como tú.

Así que me enfrentaré a ti, Mikasa... Esto será interesante.

—¡Annnie! ¡Mikasa!

Eren, quizás no debería estarte enseñando a pelear... Eres el enemigo después de todo.

Enemigo. Tú, el hombre que se ahorcó, Armin, Mina, Sasha, Jean... Todos ustedes son mis enemigos.

¿Porqué? Sólo porque otros lo han decidido así.

Si yo no tuviera una misión qué cumplir, un hogar al qué regresar a toda costa, y si nada de esto existiera... Eren, no quiero que seas mi enemigo. Nadie de ustedes.

Armin habla de las buenas personas... Y yo quisiera ser una de esas buenas personas, al menos, ante sus ojos.

Pero soy un demonio, uno que ha venido trayendo la desgracia a inocentes que no tienen idea de porqué rompimos la muralla, ni de lo que sucede más allá.

Mañana, Bertholdt romperá el muro Rose en Trost, y la historia de hace cinco años volverá a repetirse.

Eren, Armin, Mina, por favor no mueran; Mikasa, protégelos al menos a ellos...

* * *

Me has derrotado, Eren. A pesar de ser la guerrera con dominio sobresaliente en artes marciales, me venciste. Aprendiste bien.

Bertholdt, Reiner, ¡Vuelvan a Marley! Esta misión... No vale la pena.

Armin, ya no me verás como a una buena persona, yo... Yo quería ser una buena persona a tus ojos.

Padre... Perdóname, no pude cumplir mi promesa de volver a casa.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Querida Incógnita Lectora, espero te guste este shot de obsequio, sé que es algo sad pero, lo hice con mucho cariño. ¡Feliz navidad!_

 _Espero les haya gustado y bueno, si es así y si gustan dejarme un bello review, no me enojo XD_

 _Felices fiestas!_


End file.
